Hershey Kisses
by JustSaying33
Summary: Nothing to say here


**Winter.**

**Snow falling from the heavens and covers the whole town in a cold yet frost season. Rosy -cheeked kids' run in the snow, playing snowball fights and licking poles with their tongues. And parents enjoy work off and have "special" time with each other.A young girl,no older than 17 was walking down the hospital hallway , looking at all doctors passing by. She was wearing a black scarf , a green sweater, black tight jeans, and black uggs with a green star. She was looking for room 2314, where her friend, Boomer resides.**

**Yes, she knew he was a Rowdy ruff. It never really bother her...until she got used to it. The reason they became friends is because he saved her from getting run over by a car .He pushed her out of the way...but he didn't save himself. She didn't knew why he did it,but she felt so guilty, knowing that someone is in the hospital because of her big mistake. It was Valentine's day,so she got a bag of Hershey kisses,it wasn't a great way to thank someone for saving her life,but that's what he wanted,so she gave it to him. She came upon his room and saw that his door was sightly ajar .She open the door and saw the boy she was looking for. It been months since the accident,and she was just worried that something bad happened to him if he stayed in the hospital for this long. Boomer was looking at the stars above(he had a really big window) as if he was lost in their starry gaze. She did a tiny cough,as if to tell him that someone was present in the room. Boomer turned his head,his blonde hair shaking slighty and smiled at his friend once he saw her.**

**"Buttercup!"The dirty blonde said, excited to see his friend.**

**"Hi Boom"She said,waving a free hand**

**"What's That"He said, pointing to the bag.**

**"It's for you"Bowing her head so he won't see her blush.**

**"Thanks"He said, she sat down on the chair next to him.**

**She handed the bag to Boomer and sat down on the chair next to him. He open the bag and took one of the mini Hershey' and ate one,letting the chocolate delight fill his mouth. He took an another one and handed it to Buttercup,But she refused, so he tried again but she still said no.**

**"Come on BC ,you know you want one" he said, wiggling a brow**

**"No"**

**" But Whyyyy"he whined**

**"Because it's for you, and besides I hate kisses"she stated**

**His eyes went wide and a sly smirk came after."So... you hate kisses huh?"he asked her.**

**She Nodded.**

**_Let's see about that_**** he thought."How's the leg" She asked,trying to change the subject.**

**"Getting Better" he said.**

**"Good, I was getting worried"she said , relieved**

**" You were getting worried about me,"a goofy smile came upon to his face"i think my little flower is getting soft._Awwwww_ isn't that cute?"**

**"First off,"she stated "I am NOT your 'little flower' and will never be"**

**Putting a hand over his heart,as if someone stabbed him,he gasped "Really? that breaks my poor little heart" he said with a pout.**

**She chortled "Boomer, I swear you're the funniest guy in the world"**

**He smiled "It takes practice"**

**"Do you make other girls laugh this hard" she said,still giggling**

**"Nah, their not worth my time" he said,nonchalantly**

**"Aww,i feel so special" she smiled,lighting up her whole face**

**He blushed,and thanked Kami-sama that she couldn't see his blush**

_**Here goes nothing**_** he thought**

**"Butterc-"**

**"Look a shooting star!"**

**He looked at the window and , indeed a shooting star ran across the night sky ,as if it was running away from something.**

**"Make a wish" she said,happy to see a shooting star with her own eyes.**

**He thought about it for a moment,then a perfect wish came in mind. He quickly wished for it. And so did Buttercup.**

**"Soo,what did you wish for" she asked.**

**"For you to have bigger breast" he joked**

**"WHAT! How dare you wish for such a thing" pointing a index finger at him**

**"Im just kidding" Putting up his hands in a way.(Like you do when you when your friend is about to hit you or if you surrender)**

**She stood from her seat and hit him playfully with her closed fist. She was serious,but his laughing wasn't helping. He grabbed her closed fists and pulled her close,so she was on top of him. He put his arms around her waist to keep her still.**

**"Boomer let me down" she demanded**

**"Let me think about it...No"**

**"I hate you"**

**"Hate you more" he joked**

**"Boomer if you don't let me down right now i'll -mph"**

**He kissed her on the wide eyes,Buttercup wanted to move out of this position,but her mind keep telling her to stay. She kissed him back,letting her tounge go though his lips. He tasted like chocolate. The kiss got more... stopped(because even superhumans need air)They looked into each others eyes for a moment.**

**Who knew silence could scream so loud.**

**"...And i thought you didn't like kisses" he joked**

**"...Shut up"**

* * *

**Soo...that's it really.**

**First Story,tried my best,Sorry****if it sucked.**

**Peace Out**

**Alice**


End file.
